Life of Idols
by EPM
Summary: Complete.When a teen icon meets a race car champion, will love overcome fame? A UsaHaruka fic.This means yuri.
1. Fame and the love game

  
Okay, this part is about Sere and Mina who are teen idols.It's short but come on give me a break it's an intro piece.The next part will be Ami.I haven't thought about any pairings yet but I HATE Serena/Darien pairings okay?  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Lifes of Idols  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Flash, change pose, smile.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Flash, reposition, pout.  
  
Just another day in the lifes of Serena and Mina Williams. twin sisters, models and actresses.Teenage idols for young girls to look up to and praise.At 16 they were both millionaires and rubbed shoulders with all the famous people around the world.  
  
Today they were advertising more designer name clothes out in the open.But they were both so famous that they could sell empty potato sacks and make them trendy.  
  
Being famous was great but very demanding and tiring.Spending 5 hours under a hot sun doesn't help either.When the last roll of film was full the photo shoot was over and with big yawns the flaxen haired girls retired to their trailer.  
  
"I thought that was never going to end"sighed Serena as she flopped onto the little bed, burying her head into the pillow.Her sister sat down infront of their mirror and started removing the heavy mascara she had to wear for the photo shoot.  
  
"That's the price of fame sis"said Mina, kicking off her platforms.  
  
"Very costly"she mumbled, her face still in the pillow.She grudgingly got up and removed her make-up and the clothes, not bothering doing up her famous 'meatball' hair-do before getting back into the bed.As they became more famous Serena didn't want girls copying her hair style, she liked being unique so only wore the style in private.  
  
"I'm gonna sneak in a quick nap before our next appointment"she yawned, knowing how this was the first time in ages since they had more than 5 minutes between appointments.  
  
"Good idea, we have autographs next"Mina said checking their planner before lieing down next to Serena to take a nap as well.  
  
"There goes the afternoon"she grumbled back as she and her sister slip into a resting sleep.  
  
What do you think?Love it?Or really love it?*Hehe*.  
  
Please let me know, I need reviews badly!!!  



	2. Gender's not an issue in love

Yes, I know I said Ami would be next and she will. . . just as soon as I think of a job for her, suggestions?As for the pairings already suggested I have nothing against a yuri pairing.Anyone but Darien*Belch*.Please no flames, this is my fic.  
  
The Williams Estate  
  
Serena sighed deeply as she sank deeper in her favorite chair, made of soft leather in the colour pink.Her hair was still in a towel from the bubble bath she had a few minutes ago.A tub of triple chocolate ice-cream in her hands and her favorite ice-skating pair on the Tv, she finally knew it was the weekend.While Serena was busy watching Misha and Jenel, Mina was working between painting her toenails and looking through fan mail. . . . from a month ago.Another 5 bags sat in the corner collecting dust.  
  
"Mina why are you even bothering with that?Half of it are from girls saying 'You're so great, I want to be just like you',"Serena imitated in a squeky voice."And the other half are from guys asking us to marry them"she mumbled the rest through a mouth full of ice-cream, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it's nice that we make so many people happy"she said happily, putting the last touches to her orange nails.Mina had always loved the spot-light, being the center of attension.She was a people person and working with her much loved sister made it all the more better.Serena had to agree with a small nod before moaning in frustration that her show was now finished.Before she could grab the remote Mina snatched it away and changed channels.  
  
"We watched your skating, now we watch my racing!"she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out as the two had a brief raspberry war before Serena sighed in defeat and watching the race start.  
  
Throughout the race Serena and Mina hid behind pillows every time a racer did a dangerous over take and it seemed the yellow car was the most dangerous.That same car won the race and Serena couldn't help but cheer along with her sister.  
  
"Once again Tenou Haruka has done it and won another stunning victory!"the announcer exclaimed over the roar of the crowd.The scene then changed to the driver of the car jump out and remove the crash helmet.Serena was shocked at what she saw.This Haruka was so cute, with short, sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes.Sure Serena had crushes before but this was different somehow.She was slightly frightened at these new feelings and she couldn't believe it was just from Haruka.Her face felt hot and her chest tight, even her favorite chair felt like it was made of rough wood.But dispite this uneasy feeling, it didn't compare to the gooey feeling she got as she watched Haruka raise the trophy high in the air.  
  
Mina had seen her sister's reaction and was pondering if Serena knew Haruka's secret.She leaned over til she was next to her sister's face.  
  
"Hey Sere, you do know that Haruka is a girl right?"she grinned, waiting for Sere to turn as red as a tomato and babble like an idiot.Yet Serena still had that stary look in her eyes even after she heard and understood what Mina said, it just didn't matter to her.  
  
"Really?I hadn't noticed"she said softly.Mina face-faulted, this was not the reaction she had thought.Serena didn't care?  
  
"WHAT!?!"she yelled, this snapped Serena right out of it as she just figured out what she said and it's meaning.Haruka was a girl and she didn't care, this was so unexpected.She suddenly felt scared by this and before Mina could stop her she bolted out of the room with tears streaming down her face and ran into her room locking the door behind her.Mina, who had cotton wool between her toes from her nail varnishing trotted(A.N Could you run with cotton wool between your toes?) up to the room angry at herself for upsetting her sister.If Serena was sad then so was Mina and the fact that she was the one who made Sere cry made her feel worse.She finally reached the door and knocked on the door.  
  
"Serena?Serena please open the door.I'm so sorry I upset you please forgive me, let's talk about this.Serena please I didn't mean it!"she pleaded through the door, but all she got were the souds of muffled crying from a distressed Serena.Mina herself found herself crying as she slumped down the door.Ever since they were kids Mina could feel Serena's emotions.She would always try to make her happy and she felt happiness in return.Now she could only feel the guilt and sadness that Serena felt.But she also felt the emotion that Serena had just moments before as she watched Haruka, she couldn't be sure sure but it felt like. . . . . Love.  
  
You like it so far?I've got Rei's job down but I'm not sure about the others.Can you help? 


	3. Sister Talk.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this fic.You all made me blush.This fic will now be centred as a Sere/Haruka romance but thanks for the ideas of Ami's job.  
  
I'm glad I got such a great responce and no flames.Thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does but that just makes her cool!If you like Sailor Moon fics then read my 'Sailor Sentinels' or if you like Haruka/Usagi or even Rei/Usagi look at my fav fics list.  
  
  
Serena had cried for well over an hour before she let Mina in, who had stayed at the door listening as she wept herself. The Odango haired girl's gaze stayed fixed on the floor as she said,  
  
"Come to laugh at your whining gay sister?" she spat coldly, her voice shaky with emotion. Mina was more shocked from the accusation than the tone of voice. All their years together and she thinks Mina would laugh at her?  
  
Mina was even more surprised when her hand drew back and slapped Serena hard across the face like it had a mind of its own.  
  
Serena gently touched the stinging red mark on her cheek as she looked up into the attacker's eyes, misted over with tears and an angered and yet sad look in them.  
  
Indeed she was very upset by the way her sibling had spoken to her, her anger relayed her feeling to her twin.  
  
"You stupid girl, how can you think such a thing?!," she scolded sharply.  
  
"I've been balling my eyes out here too you know, worried sick about what I said. I love you and nothing will ever change that, you're not even gay ya ditz. Oh Serena!" Mina exclaimed as she pulled Sere into a tight hug. She could never stay mad at her sister for long, Sere had been staring at her with a shocked, apologetic and downright sad look in those azure eyes of hers.  
  
After what seemed like forever Mina led her twin back into her room. Serena's room like that of a small girl's, walls of pinks and stuffed toys littered the huge room. When Sere was comfortable in her Queen sized bed with rabbit print sheets and Mina was beside her, they were ready to tackle the issue at hand.  
  
"So what makes you think your gay sis?" Mina asked gently, her tone much like the mother they both lost when they were 6 years old.  
  
"Because I'm attracted to Haruka, even though she's a girl" Serena said after a short pause. She still couldn't look Mina in the eye.  
  
"Lots of girls are attracted to her because of the way she looks. Even I liked her when I first saw her" Mina said trying to make light of the situation. She had flipped when she first saw Haruka win a race about 2 months ago.   
  
"Did you still like her when you found out she was a she?" retorted Sere, taking no comfort in the fact that her ditzy sister was fooled by Haruka's attire. She finally stared deep into Mina's eyes, challenging her to lie.  
  
"Errrrr, no" admitted Mina with a blush. She remembered the exact moment she found out, she had been frozen in a shocked state for at least an hour.  
  
"Exactly, when I thought Haruka was a guy I thought he was cute but when you told me she was a girl I liked her even more" she finished with a sigh. This wasn't looking so great for Serena. Emotions only got in the way of business and a gay teen idol with thousands of female and male fans would not go down well. Serena, being as selfless as she is would never endanger their careers for Mina's sake. Mina loved the spotlight, and the attention, it was her dream.   
  
Sere expressed this reasoning to Mina but the azure eyed girl wouldn't have it. She cupped her sister's delicate face and made her face her while brushing away a few stray tears.  
  
"Serena, I would give every yen I have just to see you happy. If you started dating Haruka our careers wouldn't be that badly effected. We have enough money already to retire if we wanted too but I'm going to keep on making an impact on the world and I hope you will too " she whispered firmly, never once losing her dazzling smile. Serena couldn't help but giggle and rest her head against her one minute older sister's shoulder. Serena felt lucky to have Mina, now if only she was lucky enough to get Haruka.  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'll be there to make sure you don't get lonely, but you're way ahead of things. I haven't even met Haruka yet never mind going out with her. She might be a jerk!" she exclaimed, but she didn't believe that, she was a good judge of character and saw even through a Tv that Haruka was kind and loving. Mina knew this too.  
  
"Even if she was, which she isn't, you would bring the best out of her. You always do" Mina explained holding her sister tight.  
  
That night they went through another tub of chocolate ice cream and a sappy movie to cheer themselves up.   
  
Earlier that day, before the big race Haruka quickly shoved the magazine she was reading under a newspaper before one of the drivers walked in.  
  
"You all set for the race Haruka?" he said while grabbing the tool he was looking for. Haruka tried to keep her cool and gave her famous smile.  
  
"Sure I am, just be ready to eat my dust" she shot back, slightly arrogant. But the man didn't take it personally at all, he had heard worst things before racing against the sandy blond haired driver.  
  
"Okay but try not to make me look too much like a loser in front of my girlfriend please?" he asked, heading back and out of the pits. Haruka felt a sharp pang of jealousy before agreeing as he left.  
  
She retrieved the magazine and flipped to the center page and sighed as she laid eyes on her idol, Serena Williams.  
  
So beautiful, so refine and regal. She was like a princess from the moon. (A.N I couldn't resist)  
  
"Why of all the girls on Earth did I have so fall for someone I can never have? Not that that will stop me from trying" she purred as she traced the photograph of her gently with her fingers.  
  
"I'll win this race for you Koneko-chan, I hope you're watching"  
  
I wrote this right after I got the last review alert about this.Oh and Amara if you're reading this, thanks for reading my Relight fic.If I had time I  
  
would have made a story about what happened next.Oh well if if want to write it let me know and I'll send the plotline to you.It is a good fic idea.  
  
Till next time, ja ne!  
Please R&R. 


	4. Lipstick kisses. . .

Hi!Once again I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Serena and Minas fame.Yahoo!This is a yuri so you've been warned.Enjoy!!  
  
"Do you want to invite Haruka round?" Mina asked suddenly. The two sisters had been putting on the final touches to the decorations for the party they were hosting later that evening. They were inviting some top figures not only in showbiz but sports, music and other famous people. The question caught Serena off guard and she nearly dropped a vase. She then thought for a moment before blushing slightly and lowering her head.  
  
"No, I don't think that would be wise" she replied quietly. Though deep down she knew that was a lie. She was just a coward.  
  
Mina smiled, she thought Serena wouldn't remember what she did.  
  
"The I guess it was a ghost that wrote an invitation to one Tenou Haruka to attended tonight's party in your handwriting along with a lipstick kiss" she said with great tease in her voice. Serena froze like a deer in the headlights of a car for a few moments before spinning around to confront her twin.  
  
"What do you mean?" she squeaked in a tiny voice. She had a feeling that she was forgetting something. Mina giggled and explained all.  
  
"You were so absorbed and bored with writing the invites that you just wrote without thinking but when you finished the list you grabbed another card and wrote Haruka's name on it, then you smiled and kissed it" she exclaimed recalling it as she saw it. Serena turned redder every second as she too remembered what she did. It didn't even register to her what she was doing she just thought of whom else she wanted to invite and bam, she wrote an invite to Haruka.  
  
"Mina where is it she can't see it now!" she cried out, already running around looking for it. She can't believe she kissed the invite!  
  
"Too late Rena, you gave the invites to the post guy before I could warn you" Mina said grabbing Sere.  
  
Serena put the situation into perspective. She had just sent an invite to the woman she loved with a lipstick kiss . . ..She fainted.  
  
  
In her flat Haruka read the invite for the 20th time since she got it.  
  
'You are respectively invited to attend a party being held by Miss Serena and Mina Williams at our home. Enclosed are directions to the estate and a pass.  
  
We hope to see you tonight. . .  
  
Love Serena'  
  
And at the bottom of the page was a big rouge lipstick kiss, most likely from Serena. Haruka lifted the invite to her lips and kissed the lipstick for a moment. She sighed deeply as she could also smell the perfume on the ivory paper. She picked up the phone and dialled for a tux.   
"Oh Koneko I wouldn't miss tonight for the world. Soon my lips will be on yours. . ." she whispered.  
  
Authors notes: Yes! Part four is up. In the next part you'll see what the other scouts do for a living and Serena and Haruka meet face to face. Your input below please. I hope it's good enough to go on someone's fav fics list. Ja ne!!  



	5. Wind swept moons. . . .

Life of Idols  
Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. . . sadly.  
The next part is here folks, enjoy and should my nect fic be a Rei/Usagi or a Seiya/Usagi? You decided cause you're all great!!!  
  
Later that afternoon Haruka stood in front of the Williams Estate feeling more nervous then she's ever been. A thousand thoughts went through her mind, the most important being will Serena like her?  
  
She argued that Serena was up for it, after all there was that lipstick kiss. But the other half of her mind countered that Serena thought Haruka was a guy, like most of her fans. Haruka never plans when she's after a girl, she just goes with the flow but this time is was different.  
  
'It's nothing big. She's just the most beautiful creature in the universe. That's all' she thought to herself.  
  
She steeled her nerves and entered the building.  
  
Serena was busy greeting all the guests and making chitchat with them. She had her hair tied in a braided bun on top oh her head with a few strand covering her face. She wore a beautiful white silk dress with a light pink flower pattern on it that went below her knees with spaghetti straps. She wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick but nothing else on her face. Mina was wearing the same style dress but was orange with yellow stars, her hair was her usual ponytail with red, blue and orange ribbons tied in it. While she smiled for her guest such as singer Rei Hino, Tv chef Makoto Kino and Scientist Ami Mizuno, she was nervous about her special guest. How was she going to talk to her? How will she let her know she's game for it? Serena took another swig of her wine to calm her shattered nerves. Tonight it was either heartbreak hotel or true love here I come!  
  
Mina had been giving her sisterly words of advice and flirting tips but stopped short when she remembered the gender involved. Serena wanted this meeting to go perfectly.  
  
After a while she broke away from the crowds and stood alone on one of the balconies, letting the cool evening air blow over her. Her mind wondered for a moment, enjoying the weather.  
  
"The winds are calming aren't they?" a calm yet of so sexy voice said behind her. The voice made her jump and turn around to face the front of a white tuxedo, realizing how short she was Serna looked up into the eyes of Haruka Ten'ou.  
  
"Hello Koneko-chan" she said with a smile that made Serena melt.  
  
  
Ha! Cliff hanger!!! I said they would meet and they did. Next time they get down and. . . . talk. . . .and maybe they'll kiss. THANK YOU CRYSTAL JOY!!!!! Thanks for putting this fic on your favs list!!!!  
  
You're an Angel!! Please review!  



	6. Moon Princess meets Sky God. . . .

I'm back!!! Did you miss me? *Tumble weed blows by* Guess not.....  
  
Anyroad this is the next part of my Haruka/Usagi fic. I'm also glad to see the rise of Rei/Usagi fics, the next yuri pairing I'll write.  
  
Also I'm adding more chaps for my DBZ/SM fic and a seqel to my Relight fic, a must read for Seiya lovers. On with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I'm cool so we're even *hehe*  
  
But Serena wasn't going to fluster now, she had dealt with bitchy reporters before, this would be simple.  
  
"I did not believe we have be introduced Ten'ou-san. . " she said with a small smile which shocked Haruka. She had felt better when she saw the look of shock in Serena's eyes because she was in control but now she had no upper hand against this confident girl.  
  
"Please forgive but my manners. . .I am Serena Williams. . . though Koneko-chan sounds better Ruka-chan!" she said wryly, stepping closer with a sweet smile. Haruka swallowed. She would have to take drastic measures here.  
  
"A pleasure Koneko but something is wrong with you this night" Haruka said in a low voice.  
  
"There is!?" Serena asked, worried. She had just won the Oscar for that last performance of seduction and now something was wrong with her? Spinach in the teeth? Bad hair? What?  
  
"It's this. . . . " the tall blond replied reaching towards Serena who's breath was caught in her throat. The gentle looking hands reached behind her hand and she could feel them lightly pulling at her braid. Serena's long golden hair cascaded down her back and Haruka sighed deeply, stroking a few stray hairs from her Koneko's face. Fear clutched Serena on the spot, her wall of coolness shattered.  
  
"It's much better long" Haruka murmured seductively.  
  
Serena blushed a deep scarlet as Haruka took her hand and led her back into the house and to a secluded table at the back.  
  
"Why don't we get to know each other better?" Haruka asked with a warm smile. Serena smiled back nervously as she sat down.  
  
For the next hour the two talked about themselves, their work and basic small talk. Serena felt a whole lot better now and couldn't focus on anything else but Haruka.   
  
  
Haruka herself learnt there was so much more to her angel then just her goddess like looks; there was a pretty sound head on her shoulders. She talked about how she hated being generalized as a dumb blonde along with her sister. She fell in love with her Koneko's laugh after she told a joke and was breath taken, as her flowing golden hair seemed to glow in the low light. But deep inside there was a part of her eating away at her to tell Serena the truth. The truth of her gender, but Haruka was scared that she might loose this princess to fame seeking morons.  
  
Serena noticed that her companion was looking rather down. She placed her slim hand over Haruka's and the gentle, warm touch shocked out her thoughts to face a worried Serena  
  
"What's the matter Ruka?" she asked. A battle raged inside Haruka whether or not to tell this teen icon her feelings. One deep look in those sparkling blue eyes knocked down any worries she might once had.  
  
"Can we talk, in private I mean?" she asked softly, squeezing Serena's delicate hand in hers. Serena looked shocked at first but then smiled gently and still holding hands led Haruka towards the grand staircase. The champion racecar driver swallowed as she realized they were going to her room, which made her both excited and scared, but like a loyal puppy she followed with no protest.  
  
  
Mina saw them head up the stairs and smiled, she then stood up on a table and made an speech which made everyone look towards her and away from the stairs which would scream 'Scandel'. Serena silently thanked her twin as she led her love into her room and close the door with a soft click.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha I'm evil. I hope I haven't gotten rusty after not writing for a while. What do you think? Your words of wisdom please.  
Till next time, ja ne! 


	7. At the finish line. . .

The final part at last and I've loved writing it for you all who have given such flattering reviews, THANKS!!  
While criticism is welcome, send me constructive criticism and not to slag me off for fun.  
I write for a mature audience, not for bakas so no immature flames please.  
Thanks for listening and on with this romance fic!   
  
Life of idols  
  
Once inside Haruka couldn't help but smile at the cute interior of the room, it seemed to suit Serena perfectly. Serena on the other hand was beet red with embarrassment and was thankful that most of her soft toys were put away and the bed sheets were crème coloured. Pushing that thought to one side she sat down on the large bed and patted the bed beside herself to tell her guest to sit. Haruka did do nervously and played with her hands due to nerves. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Koneko. . Serena the truth is I came here to see you, only you" she started, thinking about each word. Serena stayed silent and allowed her to continue.  
"I first saw you on that show of yours, you know 'Dancing in the Wind' and I was blown away by you" she said, casting a side-glance at the actress to see her reaction. The young girl just smiled as her pale skin glowed from the moonlight pouring in through the window. Feeling bolder Haruka took hold of her hand and squeezed it between her hands.  
"I'm not saying this to get into your purse or pants but it might sound odd"  
  
"Go on" she encouraged though inside she was just as nervous.  
"I feel as though we belong together, there I said it" she blurted out and out of anger for herself removed her hand from Serena's warm one and turned away. She felt angry with herself for not saying it without freaking, now Serena will never believe her. However when a pair of slim arms wrapped around her waist and hot breathes sent shivers down her neck.  
"I'm glad you said it first Ruka-chan, it makes me so much better" the younger girl whispered in her ear before gently kissing the lobe, causing Haruka to gasp lightly. She started to melt into the smaller girls touch but her body's reaction caused her fears to return.  
  
"Serena please you don't understand we can't!" she exclaimed while trying half heartily trying to escape the hold Serena had her in. The sudden rich laugher from her secret love confused her, like she was missing something.  
"Oh you mean these?" she asked and slid her hands up Haruka's stomach and to her chest. Haruka hung her head as she realized how stupid she was being. Her Koneko was no fool.  
'My Koneko? Yes my Koneko, kitten-chan' she thought.  
  
With a sudden burst of strength the sandy haired women threw the golden haired girl onto the bed and pinned her down. Usagi had once again lost her advantage over her love.  
"So you knew all that time and made me a nervous wreak" she growled in mock anger, brushing her lips teasing over the little minx's. The teenager gasped in need.  
"In short yes, but I would never hurt you for real my love" she said in earnest. She trailed her hand across the sharp features of the racers face.  
  
"I know Koneko, let me show you how much I want you" she breathed as she planted a slow, burning kiss on her princess. Serena returned it with all her love and never felt as happy as she was now then on stage. Finally they parted and sighed happily.  
"I love you Ruka-chan"  
"I love you too Koneko"  
Downstairs Mina jerked up right and blushed. She looked towards her sister's room and smiled.  
"Way to go Sere" she whispered to herself.  
  
Open on a small TV as it flickers to life on a new channel and a reporter.  
"In showbiz news world class race car driver Ten'ou Haruka has announced that he is dating pop idol Serena Williams. The new couple arrived arm in arm today at the premier of the Williams twin's latest movie 'Only on the Moon' which is expected to reach number 1. Rumours that Serena Williams is pregnant and gay have spread like wildfire but she denies it all replying 'Haruka is my love idol'. This is Kate Kansy, Tokyo News signing off"  
TV dies out.   
  
Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! My first REAL yuri finished, though 'The Dance' was fun to write too. What did u think? Remember that this was A/U.  
Next it's a Rei and Usagi yuri and you can choose the setting. I'm glad there are much more now + Seiya/Yaten too!  
A)Vampires and Hunters  
B)Cowgirls  
C)Employer, employee  
D)Blind date  
E)Princess Serenity, space pirate:Kidnapping  
  
If u can't wait for romance then read 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' and tell me who to pair Seiya with but please wait til part 2(Coming soon).  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! 


	8. Important Notice

Hi minna-san!!   
Wow! I never knew Life of Idols would be so popular! And it won't be my last Ruka/Usa fic! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're too kind.LATOYA WRIGHT suggested I write a Mina/Setsuna part to match and well I'm up for a challenge! I know quat all about Setsuna as a person but I'll try...so keep your eyes out for a one part special, chapter entitled 'Love at it's Time's End'.  
Before I have ppl jumping on my case screaming 'What about Twinkle?' The last chap is quite long and will take some time, plus I want it to be perfect! I'm sad the Sailor Moon section is so slow at the moment, hope it picks up, come on ppl get those grey cells working!!!!!  
  
I'll update other fics as fast as I can but go and read the next chapter of 'Fire on the Moon' right now!!!!!!!!!  
Ja and Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
